User talk:Jessilu.k/Archive 1
Welcome Jessilu.k Welcome :) Welcome to One Piece wiki Jess 00:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) congrats on making your first edit to the wiki jessica, hope you enjoy your stay-- 01:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS!! You have just won the title of "#1 SWEETHEART OF OP WIKIA" and your Prize is "MDM" please take care of him .. and be gentle .. he is pretty shy around here >_> RUN JESS RUN. SeaTerror (talk) 02:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) SCREW YOU ST!! （╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\ didnt you already give the title of "#1 SWEETHEART OF OP WIKIA" to Zori? o.0-- 16:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Its a Daily GiveAway!| Today Jess .. tomorrow someone else .. the day after tomorrow Jess again (*^*) that is a very pretty sig Madam, <3 it~ Merry Christmas from Secret Santa http://i1284.photobucket.com/albums/a562/imhungry44444/96081_zps3281c05f.jpg ...... 01:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of Secret Santa, I noticed you haven't given yours yet. Just a reminder. 23:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Just going to leave this here..... http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Jerza_zpsaec20b36.jpg 23:13, December 24, 2013 (UTC) This pretty much summarizes my night http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/photo_zpsb6c1b5be.jpg Btw I wasn't responsible for that ^ at least I hope not. Anyways here's my New Year's Present to You: http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/4_zps9b005f79.png I don't know why you like him so much >__> The man has attempted to kill every girl that liked him. He even tried to asphyxiate Karin once. The fuck is wrong with him? http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/666_zps88b40d42.png Sincerely, Roranoa Zoro II (talk) 17:12, January 1, 2014 (UTC) 17:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke and Jellal are Dead Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) I want to emphasise that this was not my fault or doing in any way. Please don't kill us. 17:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I want to emphasize that this was his idea and this is not my fault or doing any way. Blame Staw. Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) Fuck Sasuke, Jellal's whole bled real much. I'm proud *^* 18:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) KILL THEM 18:37, January 26, 2014 (UTC) You're all screwed :/ SanjiThePandaSlayer. (talk) Blame Fin. SeaTerror (talk) 20:07, January 26, 2014 (UTC) my reaction to all this http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v339/lanafear/Avatars/FMainsertevillaugh.gif http://i184.photobucket.com/albums/x220/csigurl13/GIFs/tumblr_m0y1lxsACH1qc5e74.gif http://i931.photobucket.com/albums/ad153/karen_devrah/GIFs/Cartoon%20Gifs/r76e51.gif http://i777.photobucket.com/albums/yy59/moodiboo/GIFS/2d7db28.gif -- 20:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) I have been dared to drop this here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alwGb2pffmI 19:42, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Jessica-Sama I'll defended Staw with my life *^* Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) Poor Jess. :( SeaTerror (talk) 20:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC) HIDE http://awesomescreenshot.com/00d2ah39d7 It's wild and free! Run! 22:19, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Kill Nova >:D Btw he also made that offensive youtube video not I :P Supernova X-Drake aka Roranoa Zoro II (talk) Poor Jess :( SeaTerror (talk) 23:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ^ 23:41, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Valentine Be my Miss Valentine :3 SeaTerror (talk) 06:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Valentine Rejection Advice :3 http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/aVOZ2Nn_700b_v1_zps3c31163a.jpg You're Welcome ;) Roranoa Drake II (talk) 17:14, February 15, 2014 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuS87pFRX08&feature=youtu.be 15:40, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Bring it On http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/AgQsigK_zps313e1d67.png .* epic music plays in background* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGqpuXjug2E THIS IS WAR JESS!!! DO YOUR WORST!!! :P .*runs* Roranoa Drake II (talk) 00:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm Sorry Sorry I left the chat and never came back that day. I was "busy". Hopefully this smexy pic will make up for it and explain what I was doing that day ;) http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/HYDRA_zps0542b519.jpg Roranoa Drake II (talk) 19:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) It's time to archive Don't you think it's time that you archive your talkpage? I'm not saying that just because half of your talk is full of stuff from me :3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:42, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: DISTURBS DRAKE DISTURBS DRAKE I'd love to archive your talk page Jessi, but I'm really busy with "work" these days. Why don't you use your "charms" and get one of the other guys to do it for you ^__^ Roranoa Drake II (talk) 15:20, April 18, 2014 (UTC)